madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
The American Inspector
The protagonist of the US version of Inspector Spacetime is referred to here as the American Inspector to distinguish him from that of the UK original, although he is called "Inspector Spacetime" in the programme (not to be confused with the character Inspector Spacetime from the British 1960s Blorgon films). He is played by American actor Luke Perry. ''Inspector Spacetime'' American Adaptation The US television network National Broadcasting Company (NBC) ordered an American version of Inspector Spacetime as a mid-season replacement to capitalise on the success of their many popular comedies. Although the series was not a success in the overall ratings, enough Inspectrum fans kept tuning in for the first season, which was a mix of original scripts and remakes of classic serials without significant plot changes: #Inspector Spacetime, a.k.a. The Epics of Eternity #The Skunk Apes #The Transcendental Tinker #The Scrapyard of the Circuit-Chaps #The Talons of Asox #The Refugees #The Kittens #The Blorgans #The Trawler in Time #The Bucaneers #The Claws of Shennong #The Sea of Hope #Terror at Tooth Point #Shoot the Inspector! #Skyquake The American version differs greatly from the UK original in the tone and style, as well as in the Inspector's driving motivations. For example, the American Inspector spends much of his adventures searching for his long-lost father, the great Infinity Knight explorer known as Odysseus. He is accompanied by an associate known only as "the Ensign" who is played by American actress Jennie Garth. The Inspector 2012 Thanksgiving Special To join in with Inspector Spacetime's 50th anniversary celebrations, NBC arranged a crossover special, which aired on November 22. It featured an appearance by William Hurt in the role of the Unknown Inspector, who had been introduced in the British series in the Eleventh Inspector's episode "The Alias of the Inspector". In the special, the American Inspector discovers that he is not the original Inspector but an alternate from a separate timeline created by echoes from the Time Wave when the Unknown Inspector arrives in his. This mysterious incarnation, fearing that one day this American duplicate might lose sight of his mission, is determined that he would remember it all again. Using mnemonic samples extracted from his past incarnations, he takes the American Inspector backwards to his earliest memories so he can relive the defining moments of his life (and the programme). To prove he is worthy of being an Inspector, he must face eleven trials, one for each of his previous selves. In his eleventh and final test, he faces his ultimate dilemma: kill an innocent child to receive authority over all space and time, or sacrifice himself. The American Inspector realises neither option is right since he recognises the shocking truth that this very child is himself—the boy with a dream of seeing the universe over the ages but also a fear of the unknown. He reassures him(self) that there are people afraid out there whom he can befriend and aid. Remembering this encounter that inspired his journey so long ago, the American Inspector comes to terms with himself, or rather, himselves, and passes the last test. Returning to his reality and reuniting with his Ensign, he gives thanks for his purpose in the universe and for his preceding versions. Category:American Inspector Category:Characters Category:Infinity Knights